


We go with each other

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cheese, Crack, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vore, creeper fucking, dead body fucing, eating ass, haha nom nom, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	We go with each other

"Dre poooooooo" george also known as george sayid, "Yse geirge???????????'' Dream ased, "I want to eat chese out of oyur ass dreamy pooooo" Geigr whined, mouth dired, wanting to eat soenm phat stincky cheese out of an ass, maybe get some shit in the porcces. "Wihtout sapnap :((((((((((((((?" Deeam asked, knwing sapnpan was alwas a horny fuck and would kill them and fuck therir dead bodys if tey wever did something witout him. "hebdhwbfhhwehbehwbedhbdhwehREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" thye heared, almost on queuuue, it was a CREPPER!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!???!??!?!?!?!?!/!/!/1

an id3a struch both of them, they could fucma crepeer. wow

they tied up the crepper. lining up their cocks to th esame hole, fucking it at a godly pace, like damn not evemb DREAM XD cuoldm fyck this fast, amd he's a god. They pulled out nd ran t=when the creeper was meir secs from expolomding. it explodef and cum whet evevrtwhere. damn

Giegre remeveered why he came hre and grabs the moldy cheese from his back pocket. Pushing dream up aghenst the counch. Sprewading his legs. "you dirty pumckine catboy sweetheart hamster whory slutty motherfucking bitch hoe" geirge says as he shoves the moldy cheese up the dirty pumckine catboy sweetheart hamster whory slutty motherfucking bitch hoe's ass. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the dirty pumckine catboy sweetheart hamster whory slutty motherfucking bitch hoe moaned as his ass stuffed with cheese. geigrw started eating the cheese out of the dirty pumckine catboy sweetheart hamster whory slutty motherfucking bitch hoe's ass. The moaldy cheese mixed wihtt he bannana they shoved up dreams ass last time they fucked tasted better that your cookcing ever will. Yes I'm talking to you reader. Learn how ot cock god dammit. 

chiled anyways

the dirty pumckine catboy sweetheart hamster whory slutty motherfucking bitch hoe moaned as he came "GEogr ;00000000000000000000000" the dirty pumckine catboy sweetheart hamster whory slutty motherfucking bitch hoe screamed. "Thaksn for my MEALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL DREAMYT POOOOOOOOOOOOO" Geigvre sais as he licked his lips. his coks was heareddddddddddddd asf tho so he stuck it into dreams asshole. "AHHBSHYUWVBDHbHBDHBHDBEHD GEogre PLEASE YOUR BIG PHAT COCK IS RIPPING ME" the dirty pumckine catboy sweetheart hamster whory slutty motherfucking bitch hoe screamed as his ass got ripped cause Geigres dic is a KNIFE!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?! 

"Ah that's much better." FGeigre said as lava came from his knife cokc. Killing the dirty pumckine catboy sweetheart hamster whory slutty motherfucking bitch hoe rihgt on the spot. "Wait my dirty pumckine catboy sweetheart hamster whory slutty motherfucking bitch hoe?" geigre said, sadness lacing his voice as the love of his life died. No. He couldn't live wihtout his dirty pumckine catboy sweetheart hamster whory slutty motherfucking bitch hoe. "IF we DIE WE DIE TPGETGER" Geogre said as eh snapped his body in half. 

"Dream, Geore. I'm home." Sapnap said, Stopping in his track. His biyfriends and vest friends juts layed ther edead. But damn their dead bodys looked sexy asf. Sapnap shamily got hard asf. Like dam thsi bitch harder than a dimond. 

sanoan grabbed georges bottom half, fucking his ass and coming. damn he came puock. he oulled out and cleaned off hsi cokc wiht the dirty pumckine catboy sweetheart hamster whory slutty motherfucking bitch hoe's mouth. He threw the dirty pumckine catboy sweetheart hamster whory slutty motherfucking bitch hoe back on the floor, until he noticed that there was cheese and sipt in his hole. "μου αρέσει" Sapnap said, talking in greek from how hungry and honrye he was "Η Ίμα τρώει το τυρί" he said, dipping down and folding dream inside-out so he could have as much as he wanted. "Θεέ μου, υπάρχουν όργανα παντού τώρα" he said, knowing itll be a absoulut BITCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH to cleane later

He licked the cheese away, Getting some blood too, damn the the dirty pumckine catboy sweetheart hamster whory slutty motherfucking bitch hoe tasted good asf. Sapnap started eattong drewam. estting him all, from ass to his head. but them he died from samonella casue that dumb ass hoe was to lazy to cook dirty pumckine catboy sweetheart hamster whory slutty motherfucking bitch hoe. stupid bitch.


End file.
